It is a common requirement for spacecrafts that two bodies, also called stages have to be releasably connected to each other. Due to the extreme conditions during takeoff and flight, these connections have to be extremely stable but at the same time a quick and reliable separation of the two bodies has to be ensured.
In known separation systems, the first body, e.g. the payload fairing is connected to the second body, e.g. the body of the launch vehicle or spacecraft by the use of a pre-tensioned belt which is released/cut/disengaged when release of the first body from the second body is needed. This release is usually initiated once the launch vehicle or payload has reached a predetermined altitude/orbit.
However, when such a pre-tensioned belt is suddenly released/cut/disengaged, a strong, undesirable shock arises which is transmitted to the launch vehicle or payload. Such a shock can be dangerous since it might affect the integrity or the trajectory of the launch vehicle or payload.
Furthermore, due to the size of the two bodies that needs to be releasably connected, the pre-tensioning of the belt, as it is conventionally done, might prove to be a difficult task. Additionally, said tension in the belt might even cause an undesirable deformation of one of the two bodies.